


Viscus Conscious

by IRLKankriVantas13



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Character Death, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, I Made Myself Cry, M/M, Major Character Injury, No Porn, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:26:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27613441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IRLKankriVantas13/pseuds/IRLKankriVantas13
Summary: The first case had been reported years before they were born. Viscus Conscious was the technical name for the illness. It was more commonly referred to as: The Shattered Heart Disease. Millions and millions of cases every year and the numbers slowly started to dwindle when people figured out how to prevent the virus.Viscus Conscious was an illness that killed painfully. If you got it, you would not swiftly die and you would suffer. And the method of contracting it? Love. If one confessed their love to another, it was possible to contract the virus. If the person of your affections did not return them… the one who confessed would immediately feel a crack surface on their skin. Their body would become fragile, like porcelain. They would begin to crack over a series of either a few days, or weeks, varying person to person and their activities. It was a bloody time, full of sorrow and heartbreak. However, there was a way to fix it. If the person who truly loved them back in the safe way came along and put the shards back together, the person could come back to life. It was rare that this happened and for years, he didn’t believe that it was true.
Relationships: Jake English/Dirk Strider
Kudos: 7





	Viscus Conscious

**Author's Note:**

> Random one shot that I decided to write. Never written for Homestuck before so forgive me if I'm just a bit ooc. I got the idea from a tiktok though, not going to lie. Hope you enjoy it!

The first case had been reported years before they were born. Viscus Conscious was the technical name for the illness. It was more commonly referred to as: The Shattered Heart Disease. Millions and millions of cases every year and the numbers slowly started to dwindle when people figured out how to prevent the virus.

Viscus Conscious was an illness that killed painfully. If you got it, you would not swiftly die and you would suffer. And the method of contracting it? Love. If one confessed their love to another, it was possible to contract the virus. If the person of your affections did not return them… the one who confessed would immediately feel a crack surface on their skin. Their body would become fragile, like porcelain. They would begin to crack over a series of either a few days, or weeks, varying person to person and their activities. It was a bloody time, full of sorrow and heartbreak. However, there was a way to fix it. If the person who truly loved them back in the safe way came along and put the shards back together, the person could come back to life. It was rare that this happened and for years, he didn’t believe that it was true.

But when Jake English watched the person he wished he’d known he loved at the time go taught like a board as their cheek cracked… he decided that he didn’t care if he thought it wasn’t true, he had to do something.

Dave had made him rest in bed for weeks until Dirk Strider finally shattered, silently sobbing and begging anyone who would listen to let him take back what he had done.

“Please… I’m not ready…” he had whispered into the quiet darkness of his room.

It killed Jake to see Dirk shatter.

He took all the responsibility and cried for months. It took him so long to sit there and realize that he had loved Dirk. He did. He loved Dirk and he wished that he could have seen it at the time. Why had he been so dumb that he couldn’t even see that?

He had gone to the Strider house and asked Dave for the shards. The boy had been wary, but handed them over anyway, saying, “I miss him. I doubt I’ll ever see him again but if you manage it… Just take them.”

Time flew by, pushing aside his adventures and movies, Jake working tirelessly to figure out which pieces went where, trying to figure out how in the world he was going to pull this off or what he would say if it actually worked. He doubted it but… he had to try.

Now, as he sat in his chair in front of the near perfect Dirk, he sighed. He had worked for so long. He had only to put Dirk’s left, closed eye back on and he would be complete. If this didn’t work he… He didn’t know what he would do.

Taking a deep breath, he placed the eye where it belonged and sat back and waited. He just wanted to hear Dirk speak again. To hear his name upon the blond’s lips.

Silence. Neither Jake or Dirk moved. 

This adventure of putting Dirk back together… Had been for nothing then. Nothing happened. You couldn’t bring someone back from the dead, you couldn’t piece them together again and expect them to ever say your name again.

He placed his head on his desk and let out a heart wrenching sob. What was he going to tell Dave? What was he going to tell anyone for that matter?

Dirk was gone.

There was nothing more to be done.

He kept his head on his desk and cried out into the silence.

And then a hand smoothed into his hair, scritching at his scalp.

“Why are you crying?”

Jake’s head flew off his desk to look up at the source of the voice. He had to be dreaming, there was on way this-

Dirk Strider placed a hand on his cheek and chuckled a bit, those amber eyes filled with tears, “Hey.”

“Hey.” Jake croaked, “I-”

But it didn’t matter. Dirk’s lips were on his own within a matter of seconds and Jake never felt so alive as he did right in this very moment.

“I love you.” he said.

“I love you too.”

“I love you more.”

The first case had been reported years before they were born. Viscus Conscious was the technical name for the illness. It was more commonly referred to as: The Shattered Heart Disease. Millions and millions of cases every year and the numbers slowly started to dwindle when people figured out how to prevent the virus.

Viscus Conscious was an illness that killed painfully. If you got it, you would not swiftly die and you would suffer. And the method of contracting it? Love.

The way to cure it? Also love.

Fancy that.


End file.
